


Fluffy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban goes to comfort Lance after his crash.





	Fluffy

The sun was shining down on them as they waved at the crowd, the track parade always signalled the start of the race day, and Esteban was excited about the thought of being in the car again.

He was chatting away to Lance, he was easy to talk to, and not just because they were talking in French. They were the young ones on the grid, even though they were tall enough to have to look down to see a few of the veterans.

"Good luck for the race." Lance's soft voice was calming, and they climbed down off the truck, people swarming around them as they waved to the crowds one last time.

"You too." Esteban smiled, and he felt like he was walking on clouds, gliding back to the Force India garage to get ready for the race.

*

Esteban got a good stop, and the race was going well for him, when he saw the board for the safety car. As they crept their way around the track, Esteban saw the debris, the familiar blue and red stripes identifying the car before he saw the wreck stranded on track.

He had hoped that it would be Massa's car, but he had no such luck. The number eighteen on the nose said it all, and Esteban felt his stomach twist as he wondered if Lance was okay.

*

He finished in the points, another one to add to his tally, and he was feeling good, but the worries about Lance were lingering at the back of his mind.

Esteban strolled out of the motorhome to see Lance wandering down the paddock, his head down and his shoulders hunched as he headed towards the stewards' office.

He wanted to go over and see if Lance was okay, but there were too many people around, and most of them worked for the media in one capacity or another.

In the end he hung around for as long as he could without looking suspicious, but the team were asking him if he wanted a lift to the hotel, and it would have been impolite to refuse.

But he had a plan.

He knew what hotel Williams were staying at, and he was sure that he could sweet talk one of their team personnel into giving him Lance's room number.

*

In jeans and a hoodie he looked like any other fan, and he managed to slip into the hotel without being noticed. He didn't even have to ask what room Lance was in; he overheard a couple of the engineers chatting, which spared him having to lie to anyone. Not that he was averse to telling a little white lie.

He headed for the stairs, he avoided lifts whenever he could, his fear of heights extending to metal boxes that were pulled up to the top of buildings by a cable.

Six flights of stairs were nothing for him, not even after a long race, and he stepped out into the hall, enjoying the cool air conditioning.

He hesitated outside Lance's door, making sure that his hair looked good before knocking.

Esteban took a deep breath as he heard someone moving inside the room, and he found himself hoping that Lance was alone.

The second that the door opened he found himself grinning, a flicker of a smile crossing Lance's face as he stepped back so that Esteban could come in.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Congrats on the point."

Esteban smiled, the door clicking shut behind him as they stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about your crash."

Lance shrugged, and Esteban knew that feeling, there was nothing left to say. It wouldn't change things.

Esteban shuffled closer, moving in for a hug, and Lance mumbled his thanks as Esteban stroked his back. He rested his chin on Lance's shoulder, compressing his lips as he felt sparks fly through his body.

Earlier when they were chatting he'd tried to work out if Lance was interested, or just being friendly, but he couldn't tell.

Stepping back a little from the hug, he stared into Lance's eyes, leaning closer as he watched Lance relax, his lips parted, and Esteban rushed in for a kiss.

His heart pounded as they stood frozen, their lips locked together as Lance's hands slid lower, resting on his hips as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Lance's tongue was flicking at his lips, seeking out more, and Esteban let out a little gasp of pleasure.

He tugged at Lance's t-shirt, pulling him back towards the bed, never breaking the kiss as it got more passionate. Each gasp and moan went straight to Esteban's cock as he fell back on the bed, Lance's weight on top of him made it feel real, and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking, rubbing against Lance as he reached down to rub at his bulge, delighting in the soft breathless noises that he made.

Esteban came with a jolt, his body shuddering as Lance gasped through his own orgasm, flopping down on top of him as they lay breathless, both giggling as they held each other.

"Feel good?" Lance cuddled in next to him, reaching out to intertwine their fingers as Esteban kissed him on the forehead.

"Amazing." 

"Want to do it again sometime?"

Esteban grinned, high from the rush of his orgasm.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
